Kat & Mouse: The last mission
by Detective-XO
Summary: Kat & Mouse sequel. Kono Kalakaua struggles to leave her old life behind when an old 'friend' surfaces with an enticing proposal. She's stuck in a web of lies when Steve begins to plan his future with her in it. Her back is against the wall when she has a decision to make, Steve and a normal life or Adam and an adventure.
1. Old Ghost

**A/N: I did get a lot of good suggestions so I'm gonna use them for chapter names instead. So this picks up directly where the other left off. **

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or it's characters.**

* * *

**This chapter is for TvFanatic97.**

**Kat and mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter One- Old Ghosts. **

Kono felt all the air in her lungs leave as she stood rigid in front of Adam. Everything about him was the same except for his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you. I heard what happened with my father. That was you right? You're amazing." He approached her just as the window at the side of the house opened.

"Kona, is that you." Her mother's voice caused her to turn away from Adam in the pitch darkness.

"Yeah ma, I'm just drying off. I'll be in in a few minutes." She turned around and found that Adam was gone. She wondered if that's how it felt when she did it to other people extremely annoying. She looked around a few more minutes but Adam was gone. She sighed loudly and stumbled back into her childhood home. Though she had slept like a baby since Hiro had been convicted she now had new torments. The idea that Adam knew where she was unsettled her and caused a grave feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just when things had started to settle down Adam had just turned her new life upside down. She sighed loudly as she flopped down on her old bed. How was she going face Steve after that? Was she even glad that Adam was back? They had been through a lot living under Hiro, it had formed an inseparable bond but since she met Steve it had been forgotten until now. As she closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for the next day, the idea of Steve was enough to lull her into a blissful slumber.

Kono walked into HQ ecstatic that she would be able to see Steve. Every time she saw him was like a fresh breath of air. He was probably the only one left to make her feel whole again. She had lost ten years of her life, and she was starting fresh with Steve.

"Why the whispering?" She asked as she stepped into HQ. Chin and Danny were there smiling at Steve.

"The guys and I were just talking."

"About me?"

"Yeah the thing is, before you could get your gun and badge, you have to past the exam at the academy."

"Well that should be easy, I've been shooting a sniper rifle since I was 17 years old."

"Ahh, you see I figured that, it's not that you're not qualified. It's that your over qualified."

"Over qualified?" Kono asked skeptically.

"Yeah you have to unlearn somethings."

"Unlearn, what?"

"Like using deadly force." Danny said.

"Shooting to injure and not kill." Steve continued

"Okay I get it." She stopped them from rambling.

"Fine, I'll be gentle and play nice!"

"Come on I'll show you the ropes. We'll go through it together."

* * *

"Okay so the point is to knock your suspect down not kill him or paralyze him." Steve said from besides Kono. The pair were in Steve's back yard. He truly wanted her to learn to use to less force but any reason to tackle her and he would have been up for it.

"Okay I got it geesh!"

Kono was extremely annoyed. She was bored out of her mind. After being taught for years nothing but lethal force, it was a let down going backwards. She wasn't conceded but she knew the extent of her ability. She and Steve sparred for most of the morning until he had to go back HQ. She wasn't an official member of five-O so she couldn't work that case. She wandered outside his home and headed for the beach. As she was close to her destination, she felt like she was being followed. In her life she knew that was all it took and she was suddenly alarmed that her former life may not be over.

A black SUV approached her. It stopped abruptly in front of her, the glass rolled down. Adam smiled at her and opened the door for her. She looked around before jumping in. It sped away with them in the back seat.

"What do you want Adam?"

"Don't be like that Kono, don't speak to me like I'm a stranger. I know you better than anyone else."

Kono wasn't in the mood to walk down memory lane with Adam, he left her and never came back, that was unforgivable in her books.

"Why are you here, your father is in jail. Go back to Japan, clean up his mess and right his wrongs like you always wanted."

"I'm not leaving unless I'm leaving with you." His pensive gaze made Kono uncomfortable; she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Adam, I've moved back to Hawaii. I'm not leaving again besides… we can't be together."

"Kono what are you talking about? I love you and you love me. That's how it works, that night I left I told you I'll come for you. I have, this is it Kono. We take over the business, make it legit… together."

Kono's head begun to spin and her chest tightened as all the feelings she had stowed away for Adam came rushing back all at once. Her heart swelled at his words and the honesty in his eyes. He still made her feel the same way but she had a new high. She didn't have to learn to love Steve, she just did and after everything he did for her she wasn't going to ruin it.

"I'm sorry Adam, I met someone."

"What do you mean you met someone?"

"I'm seeing someone else. He's amazing and I'm not leaving, I just got my life my back."

"So… we aren't …"

"No, I'm sorry." She prompted to leave but his hands were on hers within seconds.

"Adam I said…"

"I need your help Kono, I've made a mistake. I trusted the wrong person."

"What do you mean."

"His name is Wo Fat."

"What? What did you say?"

"Wo Fat, I trusted him because he said he could help bring my father down, I didn't know he wanted the Yakuza for himself, I gave him access to most of our contacts. The only thing he doesn't have is our finances, it won't take him long to get the account numbers. I can't do it on my own Kono. I need you."

"Adam…I don't do that anymore, I've moved on."

"Oh please."

"What?"

"Do you remember your first month of training?"

She kept quite nut he already knew the answer.

"You loved every second it. You like being faster and stronger. This normal…it isn't you Kono. You were made for excitement and adventures. Don't fool yourself. If you're so hell bent on leading a normal life then get it out of your system with one last mission." Adam smiled as she debated it.

"I'm in, we take out this Wo Fat guy and then I'm done with all this and you leave the island."

"If that's what you want, but Kono you should know. I'm not giving up on you. I never liked being denied things I want. And I want you back."

"Is that it?"

"I guess it is. I'll contact you when I get more Intel on Wo Fat's location. Take this burner cell."

When Kono got out she walked the rest of the way to beach suddenly feeling torn. She owed a lot to Adam for helping her survive the estate, she was positive that she wouldn't have been alive if weren't for him. He held such affinity for her it made her second guess her new career choice, did she really wanna become a cop?

* * *

**4 months later.**

"Hey cuz glad you could make it." Malia gave Kono a kiss on the cheek with baby Kono in her arms. The bundle of joy had been cooed for most of the day. Grace sat near her father completely distracted by the ice-cream sundae in front of her. The entire table was full of food from salads and meat to desserts. Danny sat next to Grace and was not so subtly discussing Rachel and Stan with Steve. When Steve met Kono's eyes he patted the chair next to him. She sat and he placed his hand around the back of her chair. She smiled warmly at him and met his eyes, neither knew how much time had passed until Danny explained to them about the children in their presence and to stop staring like they were undressing each other with their eyes.

"Stop looking at my cousin like she's a piece of meat." Steve laughed and looked away from Kono, focusing on his barely touched plate.

"How'd the moving go?" Malia asked handing over her baby to Chin so she could eat.

"Quickly and painless." Kono said playing with Steve's dark hair, she ran her fingers through them knowing exactly how it made him feel. He blushed profusely at her gentle touch. They had officially moved in and he couldn't be happier. He had gotten the girl of his dreams, she was safe and happy. It was all he could ask for.

"You two seem strangely calm, this is a big deal." Malia said to the two.

"Not really, Kono and I kinda moved backwards with our relationship."

"Backwards, what does that mean?"

"You don't wanna know." Chin and Dnny said in unison making Steve and Kono crack up.

"She's been unofficially living with me for the last month so it just makes sense. I had to talk her into it but she caved in eventually."

"Oh yeah Steve my aunt told me to beat you up for kidnapping her daughter."

"I don't know why moms don't like me?"

Everyone at the table snickered but ignored Danny's hand in the air like a pre-schooler who knew all the letters of the alphabet.

"So when are you two gonna pop out one of these?" Malia pointed to baby Kono. The baby had her tiny fingers wrapped around Chin's thumb fighting to stay awake.

"Excuse?"

"A baby Kono, when are you two gonna have one."

"Don't freak her out Malia." Chin said ignoring the idea of Kono and Steve conceiving.

Kono didn't like the idea of her child bearing plans being the topic of conversation. She had never thought about children before, it wasn't an option before with the lifestyle she had. Adam sure had never mentioned it. Apart from his plans to legitimize his father's business he never spoke about the future. It was something both distressing and comforting to Kono. She never pictured herself being a soccer mom, she didn't know if she really wanted kids.

"Can we please change the subject!" Kono whined. Steve simply squeezed her shoulders tightly and kissed her neck warming Kono's cheeks when he thought no one was looking.

"Uncle Steve, why did you just kiss Kono?"

The attention of the table was directed toward Steve who pulled away from Kono's exposed neck. He attempted to open his mouth but Danny stopped him.

"Don't give my daughter the 'special friend' talk. Grace, Kono is Steve's girlfriend."

"Oh." Grace smiled and went back to eating her ice-cream. Steve repossessed Kono in his arms making Malia and Chin smile at the good looking couple.

"When does Gabby get here?" Chin asked, he got up and placed baby Kono inside the house. He emerged with a baby monitor in hand.

"Next week actually."

"Good we should all go out...like a triple date sort of thing. Without the kids."

"Sounds good." Steve said, he couldn't help himself and captured Kono's lips in a series of small pecks.

"That's enough you two!"

Steve linked their hands under the table and Kono rested her back to his chest leaning out of her chair. He placed a warm kiss on her head reminding her of his feelings for her every time he did.

"So how is Kono doing on the job?"

"She's killing it." Danny praised.

"I'm sure that in another life you were a cop!" Steve said.

"I wouldn't go that far but I do love the job."

The lunch turned into dinner and ended just before ten. Danny carried a sleeping Grace to his car and was talking to Steve near his car for a few minutes before he left.

"I'll see you on Monday babe." He kissed Kono's cheek and left for good.

"Babe?" Steve questioned. He cupped both hands around her and brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

"Get your hands off my cousin McGarrett." Chin stood at the table clearing the table.

"Why don't you come and help me clear the table." Chin eyes were held warning and humor.

He reluctantly released his possessive grasp around her waist and helped Chin clean up. Malia dragged Kono to the living room out of ear shot of their respective others.

"How's it going with you two?"

"Good I guess, maybe too good. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop Mali. It scares me." She finished in a whisper. Malia wrapped her hands around Kono and squeezed her tightly.

"Kono, Steve is a good guy, you have a good job and a family that loves you. It's not to good to be true."

"I hope you're right Mali."

"I am Kona."

"You're worst than my mother, when have I ever liked being called 'Kona'." She said wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
Malia's laughter echoed through the house loudly as she and Kono continued to chat.

"This was nice, it won't be too long for you and Steve too host your own."

"We'll see, goodnight."

She kissed Malia cheek.

"You guys taking off?" Chin asked as he emerged from the nursery. "I think she's hungry." He said to Malia who waved Kono then tended to her two month old.

"I'll see you at HQ. So are you nervous about officially living with Steve?"

"No, should I be?"

Chin smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Steve had been waiting for Kono at the base of the steps with a hand on the railing.

"There she is."

"Home?" Her heart fluttered at the simple word.

"Yeah home, it's freezing tonight so the beach is a bad idea."

Kono and Steve had beach baths almost every night All she wanted to do was nestle up and spoon him for the rest of the night.  
When they got home they fell into their usual habits. Although she moved in officially the previous day she had spent almost every night leading up to it at his house. It was the reason he had convinced her to move in with him permanently, much to her parent's dismay.  
She was always the last one in bed and slipped under the covers next to him. Smiling contently when he pulled her against his chest.

* * *

One a.m Kono heard her phone ringing and not her phone _the _phone. She gasped and scrambled for the phone at the bottom of her drawer. She looked back at Steve who had begun to stir so she took the call downstairs. After she hadn't heard from Adam in almost a month she assumed he had given up and went back to Japan though she hoped he hadn't she was itching for one last rush. It put her at ease and she had forgotten about it.

"Hello?"

"Kono, it's time. You're not going to believe this Wo Fat is on the island. We need to meet."

She looked around nervously. "When and where?"

* * *

"Who was that on the phone babe?" Steve asked sleepily as she got back into bed with him. His hand slipped under her night shirt and he rubbed the length of her back.

"No one, wrong number. Go back to sleep."  
Steve was too sleepy to interrogate her further and buried his head in the croak of her neck.

* * *

_**A/N:There it is, thanks for reading and for everyone who sent me suggestion look out for your chapters.**_

_**XO**_


	2. Steve and a normal life

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers I appreciate it. **

**XO**

**This chapter is for Bushy4**

**Kat&Mouse:The last mission.**

**Chapter two- Steve and a normal life.**

Kono waited for Adam on the shore, it was just before dawn and she told Steve she was going for a run. It technically wasn't a lie, she had gone for a run just to meet Adam.

"You look beautiful."

Kono turned around to see Adam, the only person she knew would wear a suit at the crack of dawn.

"I'm wearing sweats."

"But I know very well what's under those sweats."

Kono cracked a smile as he winked at her. There wasn't one place on the estate that she and Adam hadn't had sex.

"What do you have for me?"

Disappointment flashed across his face before he opened a file.

"Wo Fat, son of a bitch is right on the island. He's been holding meetings behind my back, he's single-handedly over turning everything I've set up for years. If he gets his hands on our finances he'll be unstoppable. It's the only thing I have on him so far. So, does your boyfriend know he's dating a millionaire?"

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't touched a cent of that money and I never will."

"Kono that money is rightfully yours, it's not in our bank accounts, it's separate and you should use it."

"Can we back to Wo Fat, do you have an address?"

"No but I've gotten my hands on his number, I figured with your new resources you track the number, then we'll take him down together."

"No Adam, absolutely not I'm not bringing five-O into this."

"You won't be bringing them into anything, just set up a trace, you check it after hours. Please Kono you were so good with computers, this is child's play." He said handing her the number on a post it.

"Fine, I'll set up the trace."

"So how are you doing? Found a place yet?" He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Are you having me followed?"

"It's not illegal to check up on you."

"Do not go near Steve!"

"I wasn't going too and I'm offended you'd think I would. I'm not my father Kono!" His tone edgy yet sincere.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Adam...this is just new to me and I'm trying to keep it together."

"You shouldn't have to try this hard, you should just be yourself. You're not a cop Kono. People like us don't do 'normal'. We're not bounded by rules or procedure. Don't you remember that rush you had from living on the edge?" He asked lightly brushing his hand down her forearm. Although she moved away immediately, he felt her shiver before she pulled away.

"Listen, I'll call you on the burner cell when he turns the phone on."

"Kono would you just..." He approached her but she cut him off. "Steve will be waiting for me, I'll see you when I have something!"

"Kono can you please just hear me out?" He pulled her by the arm and roughly brought her to his chest. Her body melted to his as it had so many times before, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Where have you been for the last month?"

"Taking care of business."

"This is exactly why I don't..."

"Kono talk to me."

"I can't not now, I'll call you Adam when I get something."

She picked up her pace and jugged away from him and back to her new home.

"Hey, how was your run?"

"Uh, uneventful. You going into HQ?"

"No, I have a briefing with the governor but I'll see you later this evening, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'll be here guess." He pecked her lips before he left. Kono didn't know what to do with herself, the post-it in her hand felt like it was burning through her palms. She wanted so badly just to tell Steve what she was planning on doing but it sank deeper within her subconscious every time she thought of it. She thought that if she did tell him the truth that everything she had would slip away with Steve. If Steve left her she wouldn't have a reason or the need to be 'normal' he was the center of it all. That's why she could never tell him that she was taking on one last mission…with her ex-boyfriend.

Things were stable with Steve…normal even. Something that she had never thought she would have, she wasn't sure how to be normal. It was taking a while for her to adapt to the slow pace of her new life, for the paranoia to fade but it didn't. How much more time did she need to adapt, if she hadn't by now then there was no hope for her. She honestly didn't want that life, she just wanted Steve. There was nothing domestic about her, how was she going to tell Steve that she hadn't planned on having children. He couldn't be any more obvious with his not so subtle hints about having kids. She wasn't closed off to the idea but she didn't see them in her near future. Steve talked about it like they were going to tie the knot and have babies the next day. Though she knew she would along with anything if it made Steve happy, she was powerless to do anything but.

She couldn't seem to relax after she met with him Adam so she swam laps and exercised for the hours Steve was absent. He returned around six p.m and found her freshly showered sleeping in their bed. Her body scantily clad in a black silk night gown. Her hair pulled to one shoulder revealing her smooth neck. Steve breathed calmly trying to control himself but he didn't feel the need to. He sat the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey," he whispered as she began to stir. Her eyes flickered opened and she smiled at him and leaned into his touch.

"I was waiting on you."

"You were?"

"I guess I fell asleep. How was the meeting?" She crawled into his lap and nuzzled his neck. Steve's hands wrapped his arms around her frame, one hand at the small of her back the other sensually rubbing her thighs.

"I've missed you."

"You just saw me this morning."

"Exactly!" He kissed her softly and allowed her to push him further up the bed. Still in his lap she reveled in his submission. Steve almost never allowed her to lead.

"What are you doing to me Kono?" He asked rhetorically when she gave him his lips back. She looked downed at him with a small smile.

"I'm serious, I can't focus on anything for more than a few minutes without thinking about you. I feel terrible because I seriously consider keeping you locked up so I can have you all to myself."

"That's not creepy at all." Kono mocked, Steve retaliated by tickling her off him. She settled beside him when her laughter had subsided and clung to his side. She wrapped both her legs around one of his and kept them there as she reached up to kiss his lips.

"Kono?"

"Mm?"

"Are you awake?"

She kicked him in the thigh and turned in his embrace completely naked; her night gown had been carelessly thrown off the side of the bed.

"I am now, I thought I wore you out?"

"There's something I've been wondering."

"What?"

"Back on the estate… you were there since you were sixteen right."

Kono sat up and dragged the sheet with her, she didn't like where the conversation was going. Since she had moved back they barely spoke about her past the way she wanted it.

"Yes, what's been bugging you?"

"Were you a virgin before you left? How did you even…"

Kono hesitated in the pitch blackness as his question hung in the air. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth that Adam had taken her virginity she already told him she didn't know him well. She hated lying to him one lie and a thousand others to cover it up was getting under her skin.

"I really don't want to talk about it Steve. I'm sorry, I'd rather not think about the past."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, go back to sleep."

As she slid back down into bed she felt nauseous for lying to Steve again, she felt like she at the point of no return. How would he even begin to forgive for lying to him, she had too much to lose now.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I needed time before shit hits the fan. Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	3. Web of lies

**Kat & Mouse: The last mission.**

**This chapter is for Grand Master Darkstorm.**

**Chapter three- Web of lies.**

* * *

Steve woke especially early, he didn't move but his eyes were wide awake. He looked down at Kono who was nestled to his side. Head cushioned on his bare chest and hands wrapped around his waist. Whenever he had his doubts he would think of her sleeping form, he always knew she needed him when she was unconscious.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was holding something back from him but he thought it was just her having a hard time settling to a different pace of his life. He would pretend he didn't notice the way she shot in bed in the middle of the night. He sometimes woke up and she'd be outside his room pacing the hallway with ninja like stealth. Still he wasn't fazed by any of it, what he had with Kono he didn't have with any other woman he'd been with. He watched her stir and smiled at their compatibility, he rarely slept late too.

"How long have you been staring?"

He chuckled at her over-active instincts.

"What if I told you I wasn't staring?"

"I'd call you a lying bastard!"

"Fine, I was and just for a few minutes. You look innocent while you sleep."

"Look innocent? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it's supposed to mean, what you did last night..."

"Point taken, don't act like you're a saint Commander."

Yeah I remember you calling me that last night too."

"Shut up Steve!"

He laughed at her coyness or rather feigning coyness.

"Malia called, since Gabby is back we're going out tomorrow tonight."

"Okay, do you know where?"

"Just for dinner, maybe a walk on the beach."

"You do know what happened the last time we 'walked on the beach' right."

"I do, and it was beneficial to both of us. Don't give me that look, it was you who wanted to skinny dip first."

"Yes but you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Well I'm sorry that seeing my woman naked turns me on."

"Your 'woman'?"

"Yes 'my woman'."

She grinned at him and rolled on top of him.

"I love belonging to you." He smiled at her adoring words.

"We should get going, crime doesn't stop so you could sweet talk me in pillow talk.

He wished things were that light and easy every day, it wasn't though. She would get secretive sometimes, take phone calls out of ear shot and shift nervously when he woke up to find her pacing the hallway. Her eyes pleading yet bright with excitement.

He wondered how much longer he would turn a blind eye to her sketchy behavior; he didn't want hiccups in their relationship. He knew it was inevitable but he'd prolong it just to stay in the bliss that was her love.

When Steve opened the door to the bathroom, the shower was on but Kono sat on the edge of the tub phone glued to her ear. She was looking down at the tiled floor, eyebrows furrowed in disdain at whatever she heard.

"I have to go...I said I have to go." She hung up once she felt Steve's presence. His eyes narrowed onto her as she gripped the burner cell in her hands. It was most definitely not the phone he had bought for her.

"Well?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. What's been keeping you up all night? Why do you have a burner cell and who were you talking too?"

She sat at the tub playing with her pinky finger on her left hand.

"Work with me here Kono."

"Fine, I got paid every year I worked for Hiro."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I got paid half a million dollars per year, I worked for him for ten years Steve."

"Oh. But we froze his accounts when we arrested him."

"My money is in a separate account; untraceable...uh one of his employees made sure it was safe."

"So you're rich...filthy rich? Is that what you're hiding from me?"

"I haven't touched the money; I don't know what to do with it. It's blood money."

"Hey, you don't have to touch it ever again. You can shred it if you like but the blood of those people are not on your hands."

"You're just saying that, you can't begin to understand Steve. I'm sorry but this is one thing you can't help me with."

"The money?"

"The guilt."

"Kono then you need to talk me, I had to handcuff you the first time you admitted to being a trained killer."

"There's nothing more to tell Steve. You told me I could start fresh, that I don't have to look back. Has that changed?"

"No it hasn't changed, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Steve, you did nothing wrong."

"I did I assumed that I knew how you felt but obviously I don't. I'll leave you to get ready." As he closed the door behind him he leaned against the wood and sighed to himself. He didn't believe her. What was she really hiding?

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading.**

**XO**


	4. 24 hours before

**Kat & Mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter four- 24 hours before.**

_"There's a side entrance here, it's not guarded because of the security cameras but if I can get into the circuit board I could put the feed on a continuous loop." Adam hovered over a blue print of the mansion that Wo Fat was hosting an un-official Yakuza meeting._

_"That's our way in then." Kono sat at the table cleaning his guns and sharpening his survival knives._

_"He's mine!"_

_"Adam, why don't we just turn him over to the authorities?"_

_"Are you kidding me? On what charges? Conspiracy? Petty thieves get more jail time. That's why we have to take him out. As long as he's alive, he's gonna try and take over the Yakuza. You know how all those resources and money can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Tell me right now if you're not up this."_

_"I'm in don't worry, I'm just..."_

_"You're having second thoughts."_

_"I'm lying to everyone I love."_

_"You're not lying to me. I know the real you Kono, why can't you see that?" Kono dropped the gun she had been cleaning as Adam stalked over to her. She knew that look in his eyes, she longed for that look once upon a time, welcomed it with opened arms, burning desire." _

_"Adam don't, l love him now." She whispered the last part._

_"But you loved me once." He said pressing his body to hers crashing his lips to hers ignoring her initial protest until she conformed to him like she had in the past._

_**24 hours before.**_

Steve and Kono with rest of the team were at Kamekona's when Steve got the distressing phone call that they had a missing child. Twelve year old boy Jordy Andrews, father was a notorious drug lord Jose Andrews. His cartel turned on him and one of them kidnapped his son for ransom. They had questioned all of his employees but his second in command Mario Cortez seemed to be the most viable suspect and he seemed the most guarded.

"I en sayin' nothing. Ya'll tryna get me killed." Was all they got out of him after three hours of interrogation. Chin and Danny were with CSU when Kono pulled Steve aside, out of the interrogation room.

"I can _make_ him talk. I can get him to tell me where the boy is."

"No, not if I think I know what you're saying. You don't do that anymore."

"There's a child's life in the balance. That's not your call to make." She told him sternly.

Steve looked at her incredulously with tense folded arms.

"I'm telling you, not to go down that road again. You're always talking about a clean slate. Don't ruin it now."

Steve felt a sharp pain in his chest when she ignored him and locked the door of the interrogation room behind her.

When she came out an hour later, hair ruffled, knuckles bleeding and blood smudged on her cheek. Her eyes were glassy but empty. She looked without a soul.

Chin and Danny stood next to Steve with the same stunned look as him.

"They're keeping him on an abandon boat near Wai' kiki marina. You better leave now, if Mario doesn't check in the next hour they dump the body overboard...and get him a medic." She walked numbly passed them and frowned at the disappointed look on Steve's face.

"Don't!" She said softly as she walked to the locker rooms to wash the blood off her cheek and hands.

She hadn't said another word to him, she understood why she had to do what she did but the disappointment in Steve's eyes told her he felt different. So she texted Chin that she was safe and took her phone before leaving for Adam's safe house. He was the distraction she needed. She wanted to drown herself in tactical briefings and and big guns...it was all she knew.

_"There's a side entrance here, it's not guarded because of the security cameras but if I can get into the circuit board I could put the feed on a continuous loop." Adam hovered over a blue print of the mansion that Wo Fat was hosting an un-official Yakuza meeting._

_"That's our way in then." Kono sat at the table cleaning his guns and sharpening his survival knives._

_"He's mine!"_

_"Adam, why don't we just turn him over to the authorities?"_

_"Are you kidding me? On what charges? Conspiracy? Petty thieves get more jail time. That's why we have to take him out. As long as he's alive, he's gonna try and take over the Yakuza. You know how all those resources and money can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Tell me right now if you're not up this."_

_"I'm in don't worry, I'm just..."_

_"You're having second thoughts."_

_"I'm lying to everyone I love."_

_"You're not lying to me. I know the real you Kono, why can't you see that?" Kono dropped the gun she had been cleaning as Adam stalked over to her. She knew that look in his eyes, she longed for that look once upon a time, welcomed it with opened arms, burning desire."_

_"Adam don't, l love him now." She whispered the last part._

_"But you loved me once." He said pressing his body to hers crashing his lips to hers ignoring her initial protest until she conformed to him like she had in the past._

_"Adam I can't..." She looked at him with her beady eyes, her tear stained face frowning as Adam released her. _

_"What's it gonna be Kono?"_

* * *

Kono didn't feel any better but her hysterical crying had stopped. Chin had asked to see her so she sat patiently in his den waiting for the shuffling in the room beside her to stop. He emerged a couple minutes later with baby Kono in his arms. The small bundle kicked her little feet at her father's chest and struggled to go to Kono until Chin relented.

"My own kid likes you more than she likes me." He joked as Kono rocked on her feet with the baby. She sat down with her when the baby had settled down and placed her in a cot near the couch she was sitting on.

Chin studied her face as she squeezed her hands over the thin fabric of her cotton shorts.

"He's not mad you know."

Kono looked up when his words hit her.

"I know he's not mad...just disappointed." Kono said and Chin glued his lips together.

"You guys can get through this, Steve loves you Kono that much should be reason enough."

"What if it isn't enough Chin, what if I can't adapt to this life." She shrugged nonchalantly, she had thought about it too much and was tired of the 'what ifs' in her head.

"He doesn't want to change you Kono but neither of us liked what you did today. We could have found a way to make him talk. Steve can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

Kono's chest clenched as more tears escaped her eyes, she had never cried that much before she hated what she was becoming. Chin placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and she fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm a terrible person Chin." She sobbed and felt Chin pull her tighter.

"Kono relax, you'll work it out."

Kono wished she could tell Chin she wasn't referring to the incident that happened the previous day but she couldn't because she wanted one last mission. She needed it.

"Look at me," he palmed her face and wiped her tears,"you and Steve could not be any more perfect for each other. You're gonna find him and work your shit out cause as much as I'm weirded out that my best friend and cousin are dating I don't even want to imagine what you'd be like without each other. Okay!"

His hands fell from her face and allowed her head to bob up and down in agreement.

"That I'm sure about." Chin further coaxed.

"How?"

"He just sent me a text and he's on his way." Chin simply smiled when Kono glared at him.

She gave on last look to her niece then walked out of her cousin's house to wait on Steve. She couldn't imagine what mood he was in, what emotion was on over-drive coursing through his veins but she knew one thing was for sure that she wasn't going to lose him.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I purposely left out the ending sequence with Adam and Kono do you guys think she slept with him or not? And do you think Kono was right for doing things her way and ignoring Steve? Thanks for reading. **_

_**XO**_


	5. Making up

**A/N: Thank you too the few the readers and reviewers I appreciate it.**

**XO**

**Kat&Mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter five- Making up.**

* * *

Steve drove steadily to Chin's. His anger had subsided when Kono hadn't come home the night before. He absolutely hated closing his eyes without her beside him. He was going to say whatever he needed to get her to come back home to him because he had proven to himself that he couldn't be without her. Being in relationship with Kono was a lot harder than he had initially expected. He never thought it would be easy but he hated never knowing what was going on in her head and she wasn't volunteering to give up her deepest thoughts so the only thing he could give her was time.

His thoughts went mute when he saw though, she looked innocent and vulnerable. Both hands wrapped around her small frame. Her head bowed almost reverently, she only looked up when she heard him pull up. He waved to Chin behind him as he got out of the truck, he quickly closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment before dropping her hands and clasping them around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so he pulled her tighter to him. She gripped the back of his shirt in no hurry to let him go, once she dipped her in the croak of his neck she allowed her tears to fall. Steve felt a little guilty that he had drove to crying but he was also shocked that she had regretted her choice.

"It's okay. We're okay. I love you okay."  
She nodded but her tears continued to fall. "Let's go home okay." He untangled himself from her long limbs and took her hand in his.

**XXX**

Kono and Steve lay tangled with each other in their bedroom. Neither cared it was the middle of the day. She was on top of him, legs entwined and fingers of one of his hands linked with hers. The other ran through her brown hair slowly, massaging her scalp then twirling the edges of her hair in his fingers.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you more trust me." She nestled into him and felt the rumble of his chest as he sighed.

"What?"

"Just a little hungry, I skipped breakfast, wasn't in a mood to eat without you."

"I'll make you something, you relax."

"No I got it."

"Steve this isn't a debate."

"Kono no offence but ten years of covert training didn't include a class on cuisine."

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" She said sitting up and straddling his waist.

"I'm saying no one likes your cooking."

Kono hovered over him gaped for a few seconds while he laughed. "Speaking of my covert training," she placed her hands over his throat. "I ever tell you how many ways I learned to break the windpipe-you know sever that little passage way and cut off the oxygen from your lungs."

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Steve grinned but she kept her hands over his throat, instead of breaking it she kissed his lips slowly.

"Is that a strategy?" he murmured into her mouth.

"Mhm, I've got you right where I want you." She smiled and kissed him again.

**XXX**

"Steve." Kono nudged him with her hands. He was passed out on the living room floor.

"Mm."

"What time does your sister's flight get in?" She nudged him again this time his eyes opened fully.

"Relax four."

"It's three thirty, babe you have to go." She jumped on him when his eyes began to close again.

"Why the hell are you so tired?"

"You mean I didn't tire you out before?" He teased. "I didn't exactly sleep last night, it was wrong without you."

"I promise you won't have to go through with that again." She kissed him passionately before pulling away forcefully.

"You have to leave now; I don't want you to be late. I want her to like me."

"She's going to love you. Have you seen my keys?"  
Kono looked around. "I'll check upstairs." She told him, he continued to look downstairs. Having exhausted all of the possible places that his keys may have been he wondered why Kono had been upstairs for more than ten minutes.

"Did you get it?' He called up the stairs. Silence fell over the house so he climbed the stairs two at a time. She was coming out of their room when he got to the top.

"Got it, under the bed."

"What took so long?"

"I was thorough, don't you have somewhere to be." Steve left but not before he noticed the look of terror on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and just to be clear Steve and Kono didn't resolve anything, he just wanted her to come home. Why do you guys think Kono took so long to respond? More soon.**  
**XO**


	6. The last day on earth

**Kat & Mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter six- The last day on earth.**

Kono stood stricken with fear long after Steve had driven off. Finding the courage she went back into their room. She wasn't sure how to feel, while she was looking for Steve's keys she stumbled across a little black velvet box with a diamond ring inside it. It was hidden in his sock drawer basically in plain sight. She looked at it for almost ten minutes lost in thought before she heard Steve's voice. The idea of Steve proposing scared her to death, they had only been together for a few months, was Steve mental?

She wasn't ready for any of it. Was Steve ready to marry her in a heartbeat? Things were moving at bullet speed and Kono was ready to slow down. The ring was beautiful though, emerald cut, but she couldn't picture it on her finger at least not anytime soon. She would have loved to marry Steve, eventually way down the road when they would be able to laugh at the situation she was in.

She placed the ring back it's hiding place and numbly turned back to their bed. What was wrong with Steve, how could he possibly be ready for them to make such a commitment. She understood that their relationship wasn't exactly traditional and she loved him but she couldn't marry him. She couldn't look him in the eye when he got down on one knee and say no to him either. So she would do the only thing she knew, run. She needed to get her mind off it the only way she knew possible. She was going to take down Wo Fat, alone. If Steve knew what she had been doing he wouldn't want to marry her, that assumption fueled her next move.

**XXX**

Kono packed a small bag, she left most of her stuff in the drawers but she wasn't planning on coming back. She took the key to the weapons locker Adam had set up and took off for downstairs. She heard the door click open but she didn't hear Steve's truck. On instinct she took a defensive stance behind the wall. As she peeked she showed herself immediately. She recognized Mary from the pictures Steve showed her.

"Kono I assume?" Mary said dropping her bags at the door. Kono gave her a shy wave and dropped the small overnight bag she was holding on the floor.

"Sorry Steve took ages to come get me so I just took a cab. Where is he?"

"Probably waiting for you at the airport." Kono looked around nervously and picked up the bag she had been holding. "I gotta run Mary I wish we had more time to catch up but call Steve and let him know you're home. One

more thing, give him this for me and tell him I've gone to work." Kono handed a Mary a weighty small brown bag."  
"I'll see you later I guess." Mary called after Kono but she didn't respond, she couldn't.

* * *

Mary called Steve immediately after Kono left and waited for him to return on the lanai.

"Did you meet Kono?" Steve asked he burst through the door.

"Nice to see you too big brother."

"I'm sorry." He opened his arms for a hug.

"And yes but she left right away, said to give you this." Mary handed over the brown bag. "She said to tell you she's going to work."

"Work?" Steve opened the bag and shook out the contents in his hands. Her five-0 badge fell out. Steve was officially puzzled.

"If she's going to work then why did she leave me her badge? Five-0 doesn't even have an active case right now."

"I don't know Steve. She took a bag with her too."

"I'll be back Mary." He dashed into their room and found some of her clothes missing and the key he had cut for her on the nightstand...next to the ring he had bought for her.

**XXX**

* * *

**A/N: More soon promise. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. **

**XO**


	7. Gone girl

**A/N: Thank you too the few readers and reviewers I appreciate it. A guest asked if I took down Beauty and the Seal and I did but I'm gonna repost it very soon don't worry.**

**XO**

**Kat & Mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter seven- Gone girl.**

"Chin she's gone." Steve panicked into the phone as he headed out the door. Mary called after him but he only murmured that five-0 had an emergency.

"Gone where?"

"I don't know Chin, she left when I went to get Mary. She left her badge and she took some clothes an-" Steve almost broke down behind the wheel. "Why would she leave me Chin, I have to find her."

"Calm down, meet me at HQ I'll call Danny. We'll find her Steve I'm sure it's nothing."

Steve heard the words but he didn't believe it, he couldn't not when she had left her badge and her key. Maybe she had just found the ring and gotten scared but Steve didn't think so. Finality hung in the air and he was terrified he had pushed her away. He had bought ring the day before she moved in. He was positive that it was Kono and he wouldn't need anyone else but he wasn't planning on proposing to her anytime soon. He just bought it because he decided he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. It wasn't his intention but he knew he had scared her to the point where she felt like she had to run away from him. She could have spoken to him but the idea had sounded a little ridiculous. He needed to find her; he knew that for a fact. Something about her words made his skin crawl 'gone to work' what did she mean?

**XXX****  
**Danny and Chin made it to HQ ten minutes after Steve did.

"She turned her phone off." Steve told them over the table.

"Steve you need to calm down, you won't find her like this." Danny tried to reason but he knew it was in vain. Everyone around Steve and Kono saw how much they loved each other.

"Why would she just leave?" Chin asked and Steve pressed both his hands to the table. "I uh bought Kono a ring." He finally said. His words seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the room. "She found it, I hid it in my sock drawer but it was on my night table with her key when I got home.

"You bought her an engagement ring?"

"You hid the ring in your sock drawer?"

Chin and Danny said in unison.

Steve looked at the two incredulously neither those things were a priority for him at the moment. "It doesn't matter, please help me find her. I can't lose her."

"I'm sure she just went to clear her head you know get perspective on things, you said she didn't take all of her clothes right." Chin reasoned.

Danny on the hand had other thoughts. "I hate to be the realist here but Kono was a trained killer, they travel light and honestly if she didn't want to be found we may never find her. She used to make a living by being invisible." Steve's stomach clenched at the grim truth. She was running from him, he knew it.

"This doesn't make any sense." Steve began to pace.

"Did you two work it out?" Chin asked Steve.

"Not exactly but we decided not to fight anymore, why?"

"She broke down that day in front of me; she said she was a terrible person but what if she was talking about something else beside the incident in the interrogation room."

"Like what?" Danny folded his arms over his chest chancing a look at Steve ever now and again.

"She's been acting strange since the night we moved in together. I thought she was having trouble adjusting but she would take phone calls out of ear shot on a burner cell. I asked her about it and she said it was to do with some money that had been put away for her but I didn't believe it. Something else is going on. Have you guys noticed anything?"

"I'm sure it's nothing but she was working late one night on the table she said it was nothing important. That was a couple weeks ago." Danny said. "She just seemed a little jumpy."

"Do you remember the exact date? I'll pull up the history."

Chin's fingers moved quickly on the table, it was starting to weigh on him that he'd lose his cousin again and he couldn't fathom the train wreck that would be Steve if Kono left him.

"Here it is, that's strange."

"What is?" Steve looked at what Chin was working on.

"She set up a trace on a number on the island; I don't see what some random trace has to do with anything. It has nothing to do with our recent cases this was different and quite deliberate."

"What's the address?" Steve said completely confused. What the hell was Kono doing?

"Hold on a second." Chin said distractedly as he angrily punched at the table breaking a sweat in the process.

"What's going?" Danny wasn't the least bit familiar with the table but he knew nothing good was happening.

"A virus out of nowhere, it targeted only that one file. It must have activated when we opened the file. It's like it was never there." Chin huffed and banged the side of the table in frustration.

"You know this would be a lot easier if she wasn't so damn good at her job...well at least her old job." Danny said ruefully. Steve fell silent. It dawned on him that he may have been sleeping next to a stranger. "What if she wasn't done?" He finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"What if she wasn't done with _that_ life?"

"You think she's working on something?" Chin studied Steve's face as the anger set in.

"It all adds up, I want answers!" Steve shouted. Poor table had been taking blows the entire afternoon. His fist connected with the surface making both Chin and Danny step away from it.

"I think you need to calm down there buddy, we don't know that for sure."

"I was kidding myself." Steve said before retreating into his office and slamming the door.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Danny said as Chin's phone rang.

"I can't talk right now Mali, Kono is missing…what do you mean she just left home?...How long ago?... Did she say where she was going?...to work? I'll call you in a few." He hung and bolted for Steve's office.

"She's still on the island, Malia just called and said Kono went to see the baby. She said she left fifteen minutes ago. Said she was going to work. What do you wanna do?"

"I want to find her because she has some goddamn explaining to do." Steve said raging with blind furry.

_**A/N: Do you guys think they'll find her before she goes commando on Wo Fat by her lonesome? More very soon, by tomorrow night there may be a very interesting meeting between Adam and Steve *hint*hint*. Just a question, are any of you readers Suits fans?**_


	8. Gun & Goodbyes

**Kat & Mouse: The last mission.**

**Chapter eight- Guns and goodbyes.**

* * *

When Kono got to Chin's out she was a little disappointed that he wasn't there. She had just left her parent's house and subtly told them goodbye. It was different she thought, she didn't get to say good bye the last time and she felt more powerful, though she didn't want to leave at all. Malia opened the door and gave her a smile.

"Chin just left in a hurry."

"I realized his bike wasn't outside. Is the baby up?"

"Of course she is, go in I was making dinner anyway." Kono waved her off and entered the baby's nursery. She took the small child out of the crib and couldn't help but smile when she showed her toothless grin. She sat in the chair near the changing table, baby Kono still cradled in her arms. She spent a while just watching the baby before she spoke. Every detail was so small yet she melted Kono's heart into a puddle.

"You know I'm not sure if them giving you my name was such a good idea." She said softly brushing the side of her face. The child nuzzled into Kono's hand and she almost broke down.

"I'm not proud of myself and I'm definitely not someone I want you model yourself after, unless you wanna learn how to slice a jugular in five seconds." She chuckled bitterly and her eyes began to well up. The oblivious child was beaming and alert, her eyes intently watching Kono's face in wonder.

"I'm impulsive and I crave adventure, even before I went to Japan. It's one of the reasons I surfed. The adrenaline rush was addictive when I couldn't do it any more I was ready to do something that would replace that rush. I knew it in the back of my head that something wasn't right when Hiro came into my room but I did it anyway because I thought it was fascinating. I'm sorry I won't be here when you grow up I'm sorry about that but I hope you're not anything like me."  
She placed her back in her crib much to the child's protest and wiped her eyes before leaving.

"Leaving so soon?" Malia called from the kitchen.

"Sorry but I have some work to do."

Kono hauled the sliding doors of the locker open and opened the bag she brought with her. She took a sniper rifle and two standard nine millimeters, a pair of binoculars and two survival knives. She stuck one into her pocket and the other into her black boots. The only thing that consumed her mind was her tactical disadvantage and most likely suicide mission she was about to walk into. She couldn't and wouldn't think about Steve. He took up too much of her time and energy she just wanted to do the only thing she knew how.

**XXX**

Kono stood across the mansion Wo Fat had confiscated. She figured there would be no stealth way in, not when she was alone. She looked around for a close but high peak to take out the guards stationed outside with her sniper rifle. Kono walked across the street and knocked on the door. A short woman opened the door.  
"Hi my name isn't important right now. I need to borrow your front window for an hour, I'll give you $ 100,000 but you need to leave now."

"You can't be serious."

Kono took out the wad of cash from her bag and the woman immediately let Kono in.

"I'm going shopping." The stubby woman said taking her keys off the hook by the door. She left the house and Kono begun to set up her rifle in front the window. Steadying her breath and relaxing her trigger finger she took out the two guards at the gate and that was all it took, the guards ran around the house like chickens with their heads cut off.  
She quickly packed up the rifle and crossed the street.  
She jumped over the gate and shot at the security cameras. She wasn't interested in stealth or subtly she wanted to be heard. She longed for that look on his face when he realized it was over. She kicked in the doors and took out the two armed guards at the living rooms before their fingers curved over their triggers.

She was pressed against the wall outside Wo Fat's office when she heard a not so subtle guard sneaking up behind her. He took two to the face and fell to the floor, she knew the loud pop would have alarmed her target. She boldly kicked open the door and found him in front of the window, his gun trained at her head. Kono smirked as the rush accelerated her heartbeat.

"Call off you men or I shoot! Right now!"

"Wo Fat I presume?" She said with a smirk thoroughly enjoying herself even with a gun trained at her head. "I don't work for anyone, or with anyone. Just a girl who hates bad men and likes adrenaline rushes. I'm going to kill you Wo Fat, just so you're not confused."

Her trigger finger burned with anticipation but that was short lived as the sharp pain in the back of her head sent her spiraling into unconsciousness.

"What took you so long? That crazy bitch took out more than ten of my men!" Wo Fat shouted.

"Calm down, I came didn't I?" He crouched down near the unconscious body and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're going back to Japan with me whether you like it or not."

"You didn't have to give her actual intel Noshimuri that wasn't the plan!"

"Not now Wo Fat. I didn't thinks she'd come here without me. Help me get her outta here before she wakes up."

"You really think she'll take you back after what you did?"

"The plan is still on, I'll tell her that I had the house under surveillance and came to her rescue when one of your guards hit her over the head. It's a done deal."

"All of this to get her back?"

"Me and Kono are going to be unstoppable once I convince her to run the Yakuza with me. She just doesn't know it yet!"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait I really haven't been feeling like writing recently but I'm back now. Everything will be explained in the next chapter, and Steve and the rest of five-0 get a solid lead as to what Kono has gotten herself into-again. Thanks for reading. _**

**_XO_**


End file.
